Commonwealth of Pennsylvania (1962: The Apocalypse)
. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania Stats The Common Wealth of Pennsylvania is A Harrisburg based survivor state. It declared independence from the United Sates in 1965. In the 1989 Pennsylvania went to war with a confederation of Mafia dominated city states called the Niagara Coalition . In 1992 Pennsylvania defeated and annexed the Niagara Coalition History 'Doomsday' It was not as bad as in some other states, so the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania was in a bit better position than some of it's rivals. #Plattsburgh Air Force Base (PAFB)- A 250kt ICBM missed and blew up in Onondaga Lake. #Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania-1 x 15kt (did not go off) #Pittsburgh-1 x 15kt (did not go off) #Philadelphia- 1x 15kt and 1x 50kt (The latter did not go off) #Pittsburgh IAP Air Reserve Station- 1x 15kt #Philadelphia Naval Shipyard-1x 20kt 'First contact' It was made with explores from New England in 1967. Explores from Forgottonia and United Republic of Kansas (1962: The Apocalypse) rived in 1968 It was soon then made with explores from Carolina and the West Texas in 1969. During the 1970’s the governments of the various Ohio remnant states sent out explorers and traders into the former states of Kentucky, Indiana, Pennsylvania and West Virginia. Emissaries from the Socialist Republic of the North Star and East Texas arrived in 1980 and a Pennsylvanian explorer opened friendly relations with the Spokane Republic and Corpus Christie in 1981. Economy Trade between Ohio, New England, Pennsylvania, Upstate New York, Canada , Ireland ,Venezuela,Brazil,and Carolina has been flourishing since 2010. Steel Pennsylvania used to be one of the main centers of steel production in the US. The industry took a hit on doomsday when Pittsburg was nuked. Still Pennsylvania does manufacture a good amount of steel. The largest firm is Bethlehem steelCoalition Steel the former national steel corporation of the Nigeria coalition is also a major steel company is Pennsylvania . Other firms include Jersey Shore steel, Lukens Steel Company and Lehigh Structural Steel Company. Automotive Pensyvania has a small automotive industry. It largest car company is Company is the Commonwealth auto corporation . Commonwealth auto was founddd in 1992 when the bell motor car company and the Upton merged. In 1998 Commonwealth brought back the Bell name for thier line of economy cars and the Upton name for a line of mid ranged cars. In 1998 Commonwealth also launched the Xanadu luxury car line Commonwealth Auto only domestic rival is the Holly Niagara motor car corporation. The Susquehanna automotive company company was one Pensyvaina's third motor car company but it was bought out by the Carolina based Sea Board Motors Cameras In 1981 Sylvania Electronic Products started producing cameras.. Kodak survived the apocalypse but they were taken over by the Rochester mob in the 70’s. After, Pennsylvania conquered the Nigeria Coalition in 1992, they started a program confiscating mob business asset like Kodak. Kodak is a lot smaller then it use to be. A few start camera companies formed in the mid 80’s One of these companies, Neo-Image invented an instant camera in 2000. Neo image also make normal cameras, disposable cameras and stereographic cameras Ansco of Binghampton is also a major camera company Food Pensyvaina’s largest food company is the Hershey Foods Corporationdoomsday Hershey Foods Corporation was America largest chocolate company. After doomsday do to a ceaseation of cocoa imports Hershey had to move into processing non chocolate food. Hershey started making chocolate again after Penysavaina started trade with Venezuela, Colombia and Brazil in the mid 90’s. today Hershey candy division is the second largest chocolate maker after the Wilbur chocolate company. Hershey’s biggest rival In te United Food corporation. It was formed out of a merger of Snyder ,Boyer candies, Atreat beaverages and several smaller food processors Tourism Electronics The commonwealth of Pennsylvania has one the largest electronics industry in the former US. The nations largest firm is Sylvania Electric Product. Sylvania biggest compactor is Philco. WestingHouse also survived Doomsday, but it moved it headquarters to Mansfield Ohio in 1986 The Nigeria electronics company was a company that the Nigeria Mob used to control local electronics. The factories that used to belong to Philco, Sylvania Electric product and General Eleatic were given back to their old owners. The remaining plants were bought out by a small startup firm called Ace Electronics. Ace also bought an old RCA Plant in Lancaster Textile Pennsylvania has a healthy textile industry. The major textile centersof Pennsylvania are are Allentown Utica, Rochester, and Eire. Toys Pennsylvania has a modest toy industry. The 3 main companies are Hubley Manufacturing Company, All Joy Products, and Rainbow Toys. Rainbow Toys is the successor to the Crayola company. In 2001, All Joy Products teamed up with Neo Image to make the Peekaboo stereograph toy. shoes Their are 3 major shoe companies in Pennsylvania. They are Golo Footwear of Dummore, Lake Side shoes of Eire and the Endicott Johnson Corporation of Binghampton. Pensyvania is also home to many small cobbler shops. Plastic Eire Pennsylvania is the second largest center of plastics manufacturing in the former US after Akron Ohio. Servearal Akron plastic have invested heavily in Eire Engry Pennsylvania has a modest energy sector. the city of Scranton is the center of it's coal mining industry. Northwestern Pennsylvania is home to some oil wells. Northwest Pennsylvania doesn't produce as much oil as it did in the 19th century but the remaining reverses are a still great boon to the commonwealth. Pennsylvania started importing Oil from Venezuela in the mid 90's Other Millatary Goverment International Relation Pennsylvanian has very close relations the Federation of Indiana and Illinois, Ohio, New England, Canada, Up State New York and Chesapeake. They formed the East American Alliance in 2002. They are also on good terms with Michigan, Carolina, Mississippi, Venezuela, Ireland and Brazil. sports The #1 sport in Pensylvania is Baseball Transportion roads Penslyvania was home to the Penslyvania turnpike the worlds first acess controled highway.The turnpike and the rest of Pensyvania highway underwent a mass repair project in 1972. Highsways are not popular mode of transporation as railways but th use roads is increaslly becomeing more widespread train Trains are the most commonly used mode of long distance transportation in Pennsylvanian. The government of Pennsylvania reopened the Penn Central Railway in 1976 water air Healthcare Agraculture [[Category:Economy] Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Military Category:Goverment Category:USA Category:American Alliance Category:Cold War Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:North America Category:Republic Category:History Category:Healthcare Category:Aircraft Category:Sports